Neverending Strife
by Shado-chan
Summary: Set two years after the events in Cube Land, the Enderqueen has gone insane at the slaughter of her people and is fighting back against the players of Minecraft. With new heroes, seasoned enemies, and true colors finally shown, will the players be able to save their peaceful world and themselves? Or will they be struck down and ravaged by her army?
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Two Years Later_

* * *

Slight winds from where I'm standing blows through my shoulder-length brown hair and blue ninja headband, making me pause. Something's wrong. No weather ever comes through the End. Ever. So why should we have some now? Or is Notch cryptically warning me to turn back now, to throw away my plans of destruction that will cause so much harm? I don't think this is a natural occurrence.

Oblivion, the Enderdragon, swoops down and lands next to me on top of the roof of the obsidian fortress. I can see the little beams of energy flowing into him from the End Crystals around us. He's huge, and I'm still amazed by that.

I give him a scratch underneath his chin, and he lets out a small rumble in the back of his throat that sounds very close to a cat's pleasured purr.

"We're going into the Overworld today," I whisper in the Ender language, which is what I have taken to calling it. It sounds weird to say I'm talking in Enderman, which is basically the same as people in reality calling what Americans speak 'American.' "Are you ready?"

He looks at me with his glimmering royal purple eyes and snorts. I take that as a yes. Oblivion's never been to the Overworld before, and with all the people trying to kill him whenever they go to the End, he'll have even more of a threat there. He's a brave dragon.

I feel a slight pull within me: the gathering of energy signatures- many of them- below. Looking out, I see that dozens upon dozens of Endermen are gathering around the fortress, for they know this is my usual spot. We have grown back into a strong species after two years- some of my old friends have even respawned. Am I about to throw that all away tonight though?

The time draws near. I stand proud on the edge of the fortress roof- okay, maybe not proud, but unflinching at least, biting back the nervousness in my heart. We're about to go to war with all the players in Minecraft. Why wouldn't I be nervous?

"My people, from near and far, hear me!" I call, my voice ringing unwaveringly around the landscape. "The night has come. We are tired of being slaughtered repeatedly whenever we travel to the Overworld; tired of being shunned just because we are night walkers; tired of being called monsters! Tonight, we will storm the Overworld and prove that we are not merely a species for the humans to kill for their own amusement! We will rise up as one army! We will fight!"

Shouts and cheers ring up from all the Endermen around. Some are already teleporting to the Overworld. They know the drill. We've been through it many times.

"Come Oblivion!" I shout, getting a running start and jumping off the edge of the fortress, starting to freefall through the air. Oblivion swoops down and catches me in midair, flying fast to regain altitude as I teleport us to the Overworld. The night sky looms above us, beckoning for us, calling us upon the humans.

Now, the real party has begun.


	2. Guardian

[Neverending Strife]

_Chapter 1: Guardian_

* * *

"C'mon Meow!" I shout, jumping over the treetops in a race against the setting sun. "We have to get home in time!"

A large meow sounds behind me, and I have to stop and wait with a sigh, again, for the laziest cat of all time to catch up. The sun's rays glint off her sleek black fur as she pads up to me slowly, mewing pitifully for a fish. I roll my eyes and scoop her up, placing her in the hood of my jet-black cloak before speeding off again. Meow lets out a growl and claws at my hair, but I ignore her. She hates when I do this, but we'll never make it to my shelter in time if I don't.

My long midnight-black hair streams out in waves as the wind rushes through it, whipping back to bite my face occasionally. The mountain air gets progressively colder as the trees get higher also, almost shaped like stairs. The sun is almost completely hidden by the horizon. On some nights this wouldn't be happening, and I'd be outside hunting zombies or whatever. Something just tells me tonight isn't the night to be doing that. Or be outside for that matter.

We make it in time to my small shelter in the side of a cliff, and I bolt inside, shutting the door behind me. Meow gives me a sharp nibble on my ear and jumps out of my hood, landing on the wooden floor. She licks a paw and doesn't look at me. I give her a slight hiss to show her I'm annoyed and turn to my right, looking out the window.

The moon is beautiful this time of night. It shines on the forest below, allowing a full view of the valley around. The animals mill about peacefully, passing by the monsters that pop up here and there.

I find myself watching a creeper wandering aimlessly around the valley, almost childlike as it starts following a chicken, its black eyes glimmering with curiosity. It is oblivious to any other moving life around, solely focused on that chicken.

Until it stops and watches a group of shadows dart past, moving its entire body to keep sight of them.

I blink as the shadows appear in the moonlight. A group of ten Endermen- almost a _pack- _moving with humanlike determination in a general direction: west. There's a village not too far from here, in that direction. Is it just a coincidence they're headed that way?

Suspicion tells me no.

"Meow, you're staying here," I murmur, tossing a fish to my cat without looking back. "Don't cause any trouble." Pulling my hood over my head, I open the door and set off after them, full sprint.

The moon lights the way to the village as I soon lose sight of the Endermen. They're fast, I'll give them that. The village is only a hundred-something blocks away, but going armed with only a bow and an iron sword in the middle of the night is suicide. Should I have built that minetrack I thought of building a few days ago, as I'm running across the wide stretch of plains now?

Nah, I prefer to run.

A slight light shines up ahead, and I put on another burst of speed after it. It glows an odd green color through the grove of trees surrounding the village, too close to it for comfort. I dart through the flickering shadows and make my way into the large clearing. Only to find the village is on fire.

People are fleeing the destruction as their homes boil in green and white flames, screaming in terror. Black shapes and the purple pixels emitting from them mark the Endermen amidst the carnage, rampaging. They're destroying the small wooden houses, killing the villagers, and only one person is standing up to them, fighting off some more with a diamond sword. I summon my iron sword from my inventory and jump into the fight.

Screw the warnings about not looking into their eyes, since that seems to be the only way to get them to notice me. Oh, and you remember when I said that going out armed only with an iron sword and a bow is suicide? I should really listen to my own advice.

About three of them are after me by the time I try to deter them from the single fighter in the midst. I slash at one and then double back, repeating that tactic over and over again. It's hard, and I'm tiring quickly.

The other fighter suddenly glances my way, and I catch his eye for a split second before he's knocked flying into the wall of a home. Determination surges through me and I dart forward, ramming my sword into an Enderman's chest.

The screech of pain it lets out is bloodcurdling, and I slam my hands over my ears as it teleports out of my sight. Something odd happens now- the rest of the Endermen start disappearing one by one, until they're all gone. I feel numb, like what just happened wasn't real, even though I was there. Endermen don't attack unless provoked. Who or what provoked them?

After a few more seconds of silence, I turn and bolt back towards the person that had been slammed into a wall.

He's lying on the ground next to where he landed, his eyes shut and a small trickle of blood running down the corner of his mouth. He has short brown hair and slightly tan skin, and is wearing a red shirt and a black sleeveless jacket with black jeans and grey shoes. I blink, and shake my head, gently lifting him up and carrying him back in the direction of my house.

* * *

**ITS FINALLY OUT! IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING SO LONG DDDDDDDD; I didn't even meet my criteria for 1,000 words because I didn't have a word counter on OpenOffice and no inspiration for this DX  
Although I think I know what to do on the next chapter :D also, I'm on christmas break! FINALLY~  
Enjoy! :D *decodes***

**:S:**


	3. Ryan

_Chapter 2: Ryan_

* * *

The lack of sound wherever I am is the first thing I notice as my consciousness fades back into place. It's almost piercing, slicing through the soft rumble of my mind. The noises of the right still ring in my ears, but the silence is slowly dragging them away.

Light fills my vision as I ruefully open my eyes. Everything is blurry for a moment, but I blink a few times and my eyesight clears up. I'm lying on a modest red bed, surprisingly soft and comfortable, and the room made entirely of oak wooden planks is lit by four torches. A window is embedded into a side wall. When I gaze out it, I see the sun barely peaking over the mountaintops.

Everything is blissfully quiet. The silence is no longer piercing, and I close my eyes and savior the moment. I'm still feeling a little woozy; maybe if I just sleep for a few more minutes . . .

Suddenly, the sound of a loud explosion makes me bolt straight up and faceplant off the bed. The sound of a door opening reaches my ears, and as I push myself off the ground, someone asks, "Well, that was one heck of a wake-up call for you, wasn't it?"

"Sounded like a nuke," I retort, shaking my head to clear it.

"It was one of the many trials of potion making," the person replies while laughing. I turn to face them, seeing a girl leaning against a doorframe that I didn't see before. She has long black hair, wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She looks about eighteen years of age. "If it was a nuke, we'd all be dead. Besides, those only exist in the Tekkit Pack."

I jump to my feet, brushing the dust off my jacket as she continues, "What's your name anyway?"

"Ryan S.," I answer, holding out my hand. "Username-wise, Militaryfire33."

"Guardian." She grasps my hand firmly and shakes it. We're around the same height, me being just a bit taller, but not by much.

"So," I mention, breaking the handshake first and scratching my head. "Just exactly what am I doing here?"

She turns her head, not facing me, but staring out the window. "If you remember anything about the fight you were in . . ." she trails off, but picks back up again. "You were knocked out by one of the Endermen. I chased them off and brought you back here . . . you were out for a week. By that time I already gained some information from the locals. Not surprisingly, the only thing they're talking about are the attacks." She glances around, and then turns around and walks off through the doorway. "Follow me."

I shrug and take one step through, finding myself falling through air one second later.

"Woohoo!" I hear Guardian call from somewhere below me. "Try to keep your legs straight, or you'll take serious fall damage!"

I let out a small meep and flail my arms, trying to regain my balance. No such luck, as the only other thing around me is all the air blowing my clothes back. With that being my problem, I end up plunging face-first into freezing cold water.

The impact makes my breath leave my lungs and a bunch of water take its place, leaving me in a coughing fit. I can detect my health dropping rapidly, but before it reaches zero I feel something grabbing me and pulling me out of the pool. Next thing I know, I'm coughing the water out of my lungs and grabbing fistfuls of air on my knees.

Laughter rings from somewhere, and I push my hair out of my face to see Guardian howling at me from a little ways away.

"You never told me there was water down there!" I protest, pushing myself to my feet and shaking the water off myself.

"That's why I told you to keep your legs straight!" she replied, trying to calm herself and failing pretty badly.

"I almost drowned! And plus, why would anyone free fall into a pit of water anyway?"

"Parkour purposes." She finally quits laughing. "Look behind you."

I turn to see what she's talking about and stop short. The room around us is fairly large, made out of smooth stone and patches of dirt. Various ores are present in the walls. Several large chests line the room, and in the direct center is a fountain-slash-waterfall coming from the roof. A one block tall wall of cobblestone blocks the flow of water from flooding the room.

"A secret room?" I breathe.

I can feel her smirking at my back. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Yeah, yeah . . . so what did you want to tell me?" I turn back around, facing her. She produces a piece of coal from her pocket and turns to a section of wall completely made of smooth stone, scribbling a few pictures on it before turning back to me.

"Have you been in this server for at least two years?" she asks. I shake my head. "Then you'd better take a seat, because it's storytime."

I sit cross-legged on the floor as she turns and sketches a few more figures on the wall.

"First." She points at the scratching of a person, looking back at me. "This girl is known as Shado. Two years ago, she was just a normal player of Minecraft, back during Herobrine's rise to power. I expect you know who Herobrine is?"

"Evil guy who tried to take over all of Minecraft," I answer with a sigh. "Immensely creepy."

"Good." She points to another sketch. This one seems to be a person surrounded by Endermen. "She was somehow able to gain control of the entire Enderman race at age 12, within a span of three weeks. Renamed-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, back the truck up," I interrupt. "One player gained control of the entire race within _three weeks?_"

"Without landing a single blow to them," Guardian clarifies. "She was able to tame them with kindness and passion, never hurting a single one. Pacifism, in a way." She pauses to sketch something else, talking at the same time. "As I was saying, she became known as the Enderqueen and lived with them for a while in the End."

The next diagram Guardian reveals is a dark mass of mobs, I can't pick anything out. "One day, Shado's brother, Ryan, who was a servant of Herobrine, led an attack with a countless number of skeletons against the species. You see," she starts scribbling again, "Ryan had followed his sister into this server soon after her, having risen to power with the help of his Lord and gaining control of the skeletal army. And our good friend Herobrine wanted the Enderqueen on his side or dead, because he knew she would be a threat, having acquired so much authority so quickly. Not wanting to engage her directly, he sent one of his most loyal servants." The simple sketches have turned into something resembling a mural now. "Shado refused to join him, which caused a bloody massacre that resulted in the death of ninety-nine percent of the Enderman race."

"So I share a name with the king of those bone-heads?" I inquire with a smirk. "Awesome."

Guardian glares at me before continuing. "Only a few survived. They fled to the Overworld, where Herobrine got tired of waiting for them to die and killed most of the survivors in an ambush."

I almost want to recoil at the picture of Herobrine on the wall. I have never seen the God myself, in all my time in this game, but drawings and sketches are enough to send shivers down my spine. One cannot calmly stare into those blank eyes and not expect to be haunted by them afterwards.

"Shado got away once again, recovering with the help of server allies. The species finally started to respawn, and in three month's time, a battle - the final battle – between Herobrine and the Enderqueen occurred, in which the former was defeated and the latter still lives to this day."

"Sounds a bit OP," I mention, leaning back.

Guardian hisses at me. "I'm not done.

"Anyway, with the major threat out of the wall, all the players in the server returned to their normal lives. Unfortunately, Shado couldn't share their relief. You know how we consider Endermen as monsters, right? And because of that, we kill them. For two years, she tried to get through to others that they shouldn't kill them. She was afraid she was going to lose the entire race again.

"Around a week and some days ago, she snapped, forming her people into an army and sending them out every night to show the players what the consequences are for not listening to her."

"So that's why they attacked my village . . ." I murmur, looking off to the side. "I understand her reasoning, but not the attacks. What if she wipes out the entire human race? Endermen are pretty strong . . ."

"I'm afraid if that's her plan," Guardian answers. "Two years of stress and sadness can really build up on someone."

I leave the words hanging in the air between us. When I finally move, she's already swimming back up through the waterfall. I take one last glance at the timeline on the wall and allow myself to think, _how does she know all this? _before swimming up after her.

I surface in the dark cavern, and when I spot Guardian, I almost fall back into the water. She's climbing up the wall on all fours, no ladder, no stairs, no kind of support whatsoever.

"How did you get up there?!" I shout, swimming to the wall.

"Potion of spider DNA!" I hear her call back. "You should try it!" When she finishes speaking, something splashes into the water beside me and I pick it up. It's a glass bottle filled with a maroon-colored liquid. I shrug and down the contents quickly. My vision shifts, and I suddenly feel faster and more flexible. Looking up at the wall, I shrug and start climbing it. The feeling of being able to go vertically up this way, knowing I have no supports is kinda mind-blowing.

"You are the absolute weirdest person ever," I point out when I scuttle back into the main room, standing up straight and closing the door behind me. The time is now midday, and I'm almost itching to be outside.

Guardian looks up from petting a small black cat. She has a black cloak on now, with the hood down. "You don't even know half of it," she answers with a grin, standing back up. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to see your village again."

I mull it over. Honestly, I need to see how much damage has been done and who is still alive, but I feel somewhat nervous on what I would see. ". . . Sure, why not?"

Guardian nods and turns, opening the door to outside. Cold mountain air blows in through as she darts off. I breath in the fresh air and bolt after her.


	4. Rylie

_Chapter 3: Rylie_

* * *

The smoking rubble beneath my bare feet warms my body in the chilly autumn wind, even colder than it should be thanks to the setting sun. The breeze blows my shoulder-length into my face, with me gently pulling it out of my face and taking another gaze at the demolished village.

The houses are all smashed to wreckage, almost nothing. The cobblestone tower lays in a heap where it once stood, only the foundation remaining. The only thing left standing is the well. Of course the Endermen wouldn't touch that. They wouldn't risk getting hurt.

I'm still trying to think of what could have provoked them. Endermen are on very good terms with villagers, but not players. Yet there was only one player living in the village at the time. Being a seasoned Minecraftian, I'm pretty sure that mobs don't hold grudges, but then again I don't know the end of a mob's thinking capacity.

The sound of footsteps on the gravel road behind me jerks me out of my thoughts. I turn my head, and standing a few blocks away are two people, one a boy of about 17 with short brown hair wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and a girl with long black hair wearing a black cloak, who looks maybe a year or so older. A look of horror and lost is plastered onto the boy's face. He might have been the one living here once, before the place was destroyed, but I don't recognize him. They don't seem to have seen me.

"No way," he breaths. He's quiet; I can barely hear him. I can sense the terror coming off his body in waves, however. "There . . . there is absolutely no way a group of Endermen could have done this much damage in one night."

"I don't understand either," the girl answers, walking up beside him. "They can only pick up certain kinds of blocks, so in short, the only damage that should have been done was to the roads. However, if we were somehow mysticallywarped back to the 1.8. pre-release when they _could _pick up any kind of block, where did they get the fire?"

"The Enderdragon," I murmur, just loud enough for them to hear. Sure enough, they turn to me, and I have to resist the urge to dart behind a pile of rubble to avoid their gazes.

"The Enderdragon," I echo. "It would have been able to spew fire everywhere, burning down the village and knock down a few blocks-"

"A few?" the boy repeats bitterly. I shrink back a little bit, but the girl shoots a glare at him that makes him glare right back. _Clearly they don't see eye-to-eye._

". . . Were you living in this village before they attacked?" I ask cautiously.

Not to my surprise, he nods once. "I was born and raised here, and my house is down by the lake, only a little ways from here. This was my home . . . but I've never seen you around before. What are you doing here?"

I shift on my feet, translating that to _how did you know I lived here? _"I'm a traveler. I wander around, mainly with no reason. I'm always just at places . . ." I look to the side. "Lately, I've been trying to look into the recent attacks."

"So you've been researching them as well . . ." the girl with the black hair murmurs. "How much have you learned?"

"That they've been attacking players' settlements across the world," I report, not making eye contact. "Only the ones who have no intention of killing any of the Endermen race, and believe it in their hearts, are spared. A few players have even joined the Ender army to aid them."

I can almost feel the shocked looks on their faces when I go quiet. Is it from the depth of the information, or from the fact that humans are fighting against their own kind – for benefit of a species of monster?

"Well then," the girl breaths after a minute, "that's obviously something of a piece of news to us."

"How do you know that much?" the boy asks in a voice as incredulous as when he first saw the wreckage. I shake my head in a gesture that's supposed to mean, _I can't tell you. _I hope he understands that.

The two look at each other right when I turn back to them. And then the girl faces me. "I don't think we've introduced," she inquires. "I'm Guardian, and this guy right next to me-" she jerks her thumb at the boy- "is Ryan. You are?"

"Rylie."

"Could we rely on you for more information in the future?" Guardian asks. "I truly have no idea where this conflict'll lead to, but . . ."

I nod, but at that exact moment I feel a sort of sensation within me - something gripping my heart in strong hands, slightly squeezing it, but not enough to cause pain . . . yet. Suddenly, I realize the moon is starting to rise, and the encroaching shadows seem to be suffocating me, trapping me in wherever I look.

I turn on my heel and bolt in the direction of the woods.

I hear the two give shouts behind me, but I just keep running even after I register their pursuing footsteps. _Must go, can't let them find me, can't let them see what kind of monster I am . . ._

What is this curse that lies within me?

* * *

**There's too much dialogue in this chapter =_="**

**Well. There. I've stopped procrastinating for now.**

**The chapters should flow with more excitement now.**

**And I do believe we'll figure out Rylie's secret soon ;D**

**R&R, please, as always! And thank you for the people who have been pestering the life out of me to get this written!  
*decodes***


	5. Blood Covered

_Chapter Four: Blood Covered_

* * *

I've gathered with a few of them. They stress their disapproval in my plans and present new ones, yet I simply nod, not really listening much. War talk bores me. I'm not one for strategies or plans or all that kind of stuff. I just like to set up one thing and wing everything else. I am about to retire to the fortress when something they say catches my interest. "What did you say?"

The Enderman, who goes by the name Strike, blinks and repeats what he just said. "There have been a few humans resisting some of our attacks."

"Villagers?" I question, using the human slang for the Testificates.

"No," another one disagrees, this one being my old friend and leader, Myst. "They do not keep up the appearance of Testificates, and the skills and knowledge they wield surpass even high-ranking ones."

I summarize it up for him in a curse, feelings starting to well up within me. Rage, most prominently; regret is there as well; yet there is one that is the strongest- fear. Why was I not informed of this earlier? "Players." However, I bite back all of my human emotions and start thinking deeper- I plan to squash them before they can get any farther. "Which locations were they around? They can't be that widespread."

Myst hands me a map, hit points circled in coal that I notice when I unravel the thick parchment. "They've defended three places so far- two with success," he explains.

I nod, rolling up the map and handing it back to him. "I'll need to check out those places myself," I conclude. "I wonder if I'll be able to meet these players myself."

* * *

The sun is rising. My heart is settling, and when I glace at my hands, I see the darkness cover retreating to reveal my pale skin. The ocean spreads out beyond the beach, calling me from where I'm standing in the shadows of the trees. Every day, I feel this way. I forget what it means to be human at night because . . . because of the thing I turn into.

The sunrise is beautiful . . .

"Hey," a voice sounds in my ear. I shriek, jumping forward and whirling around to face an Enderman with blue irises. "Why are your eyes purple?"

"S-stay away from me!" I shout, shutting my eyes and backing up until I could feel the cool waves lapping at my heals. It- it couldn't follow me into the water, could it?

"Why are your eyes purple?" It repeats, and I blink, looking at it. It has the voice of a male teenager, probably no older than me in human years. And I also notice what I glanced by before- the strangeness of his dark, ocean-blue eyes.

"Why _aren't _your eyes purple?" I counter, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at him. Probably not the best idea?

To my surprise, he laughs. "Well, I don't take water damage," he explains, walking out of the shadows of the trees. I notice the pixels he emit are also blue. Another thing that differs him from normal Endermen- he's a little smaller than average, about a half-block smaller. "I'm Rain. You are?"

A realization dawns on me. ". . . Were you just speaking English?" I breathe.

"Glad to meet you, Ms. Were-you-just-speaking-English," he grins.

I sense heat rising to my cheeks, feeling flustered. "That's not my name- it's Rylie! I was just asking you a question!"

Rain laughs again. "Lay off, it was just a joke!" he explains, moving closer towards me. "Anyway, I _am_ speaking English- or whatever you humans call it. Picked it up from around. And you never answered my question."

I am seriously considering the logic of talking to an Enderman, even one that can speak English, at this point in time that I almost don't notice his statement. When I do, I blush again and look away. "It's a secret."

He brightens up at that. "Cool! How about a secrets game then?" I see him moving into my field of vision. "You tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"How do I know you won't attack me?" I blurt out. God, I should have asked that first.

"Then I never would have approached you," he points out. "Not like I have, anyway. Plus, it's part of my secret."

I mull this over. "You first."

He scratches the back of his head. "Not really much of a secret, but- I'm not really part of the Ender Army."

I blink. This is definitely a piece of news to me. "That's a first. I thought every Enderman was."

"Technically, I am," he admits, "but I don't participate in the raids." He gives me a sideways look. "I don't like the way they operate- attacking basically everything in sight like a hostile species, so I don't join them. I've never tried to fight back however- I don't think they know of my deceit." He takes a sharp breath. "But never mind me. What's yours?"

I takes me a long minute. "I'm a half-breed," I breathe. "I turn into an Enderman at night."

Rain's eyes seem to sparkle. "So you're a halfling as well? Like Shado?"

"Shado?" I blink. "Who's that?"

"The Queen," he explains, looking off into the distance, "and also the one organizing the attacks." Rain pauses for a moment. "Speaking of which, can you server hop?"

"Huh?"

"Going from one world to another. Right now, according to Shado, we live in a mesh of different worlds that have all fuzed together." He clasps his hands together for emphasis. "So sometimes we go server-hopping to others that aren't in this collection, spreading our influence and message to others." I open my mouth to speak, but he stops me with a wave of his hand. "I'm telling you this because we're hitting one's spawn tonight- and I want you to help me stop them."

I stumble. "M-me? But why-?!"

"Because you're half-Ender," he explains, kneeling down to look me in the eyes. "We'd blend in with the crowds while traveling with them, and when we strike, they won't know what hit them until it's too late."

I really don't like the way he says that.

"But even if we're successful-" I choke on the words, my mental self arguing with me very logically: _am I really considering this?- _"if we're successful, won't that only stop one raid?"

He grins widely. "I'm hoping the Queen will be there for this, because even if we only stop one raid, if she sees her own army rebelling, she'll hopefully rethink what she's doing."

His plan is actually very reasonable to my mind, so much so that I almost didn't catch the _hopefully_. Hesitantly, I nod. "Okay . . . I'll join you."

The relief is obvious on his face, and he claps me on the back, standing up. "Thank you," he breathes, and then probably realizing his voice is more timid than it should sound, he clears his throat and continues. "Meet me here at sundown. I'll take you to where we're all meeting at that time."

* * *

I flex the claws that have grown on my shadow-esque hands with the coming of the moon. My body has completed its transformation by now, and Rain stares at me in the flickering torchlight beating back some of the darkness. "Wow," he gasps. "You really are a halfling."

"Yeah, well," I brush some access dirt off my arms and glance back at him. Inwardly, I'm relived that I don't have to look up at him to be eye level. "Don't go spreading it around."

He smiles. "I won't."

We stand in the forest on the outskirts of spawn, away from the rest of the war party. Rain explained to me earlier that this is a pretty big spawn they're hitting, so they're splitting up into several groups and attacking "key places"- places that I determined, in my mind, had the most players.

And there certainly are a lot of players around tonight- the place is crawling with them. We're stretched over an area of about three hundred blocks in diameter, and they're still everywhere. I explain this to Rain.

"Cobaltium is a popular server," he concludes, gazing at the sandstone town-city below, "and one that Shado hates the most. . . ." he trails off, yet picks back up a second later. "This is the perfect target for her attacks- an innumerable amount of players and a reason to center her rage on them."

"What's the reason?" The words blurt out of my mouth before I'm able to stop them.

He doesn't respond.

"Rain?" I pester, moving closer to him.

"I . . . I'm not allowed to tell you, yet," he breathes, so quietly I almost can't hear him.

I roll my eyes and ask a different question. "With all these players around- _players,_ Rain!- won't Shado run a very high risk of being defeated at the very least?"

He flicks me a sardonic, cheshire grin at that. "In human terms, our Queen is considered 'very OP'."

Then he holds a clawed finger to my lips, directly focusing on the spot due North of where we are standing. I see the glint of ten pairs of deep purple eyes as I follow his gaze- and then stagger backwards. There is one white eye staring at the players from the foliage-

A humanoid figure leaps out of the trees and onto the players below.

They bring their gleaming obsidian sword down on a male player who looks suspiciously like Ryan, and he blocks with expert timing.

And the clearing explodes.

Endermen burst out from the trees and pour down onto the people below, descending like a sudden wave a darkness. Screams of terror rise up from the crowd, and some of them flee. Yet most players stay and fight. I see swords glinting, arrows streaking by, and sparks of magic here and there.

"Rain?" I whisper over the din, but he doesn't seem to hear me. He's staring intently at the battle, seemingly concentrating. His eyes are now a startling stormy grey color, and as he finally leaps into the fray after a long minute, I take a deep breath and follow after him.

The first thing I notice down here is the rank stench of blood. It assaults my senses of touch and smell, making me stagger as I step into a pool of the stuff. Yet, I catch my balance and glance around to find Rain already engaged in a fistfight with another Enderman. He disables his opponent quickly by twisting his arm behind his back and then kicking him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out. He moves towards me on deft feet. "Disable, don't kill," he mentions quietly, disappearing into the fight. I pick up a stone sword from a fallen player and aim the other way.

I block the blow that an Enderman was about to deal to a black-haired player, stunning the entity long enough for me to roundhouse-kick them in the head, knocking them out. Ducking under an oncoming arrow that I think was aimed at me by a careless person, I spring up and bring my sword down on another's clawed hand. Flowing into a front flip over their head, I whirl around and manage to bash the hilt of the sword into the side of their head. I keep spinning, kicking my leg out and tripping a third. Human instincts take over for a second and I leap forward, cutting a large gash in this one's shoulder. They let out a screech of pain before falling forward, possibly passing out from the wound. Oops. I bite my lip. _I hope I don't kill them . . ._

A group of Endermen start to enclose me, but another terrified scream snaps my attention from them and focuses it on the direct center of the conflict. A sharp, clear voice brings most of the attention from me as well. "Rain?! What do you think you're doing?!"

Rain is pinned to a wall a few inches off the ground by his neck, a female player holding him there by her left hand- the last bit I note because it seems to be covered in what looks like colorless pixels. The fear in his eyes is unmistakable.

"Your plan . . . it means nothing!" he chokes out, struggling against her grip. "Why do you not acknowledge . . . that we are a peaceful race! We don't attack unless provoked! We don't need to be . . . killing off all these people!"

His words seem to enrage the player, and she lets out a snarl, whirling around and throwing him into another wall with surprising strength. He slams into the sandstone and slides down to the ground, barely conscious at this point. Yet, the person's next words are what sends the chills down my spine.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I have never killed any of my people and never will, even if it costs me my life," she growls. "Think me merciful. I could have you erased from this godforsaken sandbox game in an instant- just like how he almost killed you the last time." She glances around at the rest of the Endermen in the vicinity, her eyes set. "We're leaving."

The entities start to break away from the group, some gathering their fallen comrades and all of them disappearing into purple pixels- teleporting to who knows where. The player is gone at this time as well.

I start to maneuver through the crowd to Rain as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself- and as they thin out more and more, I kneel to his side and gently take his hand in mine. There is still a pulse running through his body. His eyes are loosely shut, and when I put a finger to his mouth, his breathing is light but normal. _Thank Notch,_ I sigh in relief. _He's only unconscious._

But he could be wounded- a concussion or bruised bones are a possibility. I can't take him back home, because I don't know how to server hop . . . I pick up his limp form, determined to take him somewhere safe in this land called Cobaltium.

"Hey!"

I look over my shoulder to see two familiar faces rushing towards me from the quiet crowd of players. I stop short, turning to face them. "Ryan?" I breathe. "Guardian? How are you two here?"

The two halt in front of me, both slightly breathless. They're covered head to foot in cuts and bruises- however, Guardian looks excited, yet Ryan looks properly battle-worn.

"Your friend-" Guardian nods to Rain, who still lays slung across my arm- "brought us here. He also said you would be coming, and I quote, 'behind enemy lines'."

"That's how she recognized you," Ryan elaborates. "When you started attacking the other Endermen."

"Ryan didn't notice a thing until I pointed it out to him," she finishes with a smug grin.

He punches her in the shoulder as I clear my throat. "Glad to hear that you're both okay- but I'm afraid if Rain isn't. Do either of you know how to get back home, or at least know of a safe place where all four of us could stay?"

"I do," a melodic voice behind the two answers, and I look past them as they whirl around to see who I see- a tall girl of around fourteen, with chocolate-colored skin and soft eyes of the same color. She has shoulder-length, slightly curly black hair, and is wearing a green creeper hoodie- hood down- with blue jeans. Behind her baggy clothes and mellow façade, however, I notice her lean form and slight muscles- I automatically conclude that this girl is a fighter.

"I can let you stay at my place for a few days," she explains. "Just until you figure out how to get back home."

"How much did you hear?" Guardian questions. Something in her tone tells me she doesn't trust this newcomer.

"Enough to get an idea at the least," she responds with a smile. "By the way, I'm catsinspace66 screen name-wise, but you can call me Frozen. Follow me."

Frozen starts to take an Eastern path out of the spawn. I look at the rest of my group. We exchange glances and shrugs and follow.

* * *

**...**

**I only have one word to say to this.**

**Woot.**

***decodes***


	6. Scarlet Phoenix, Gentle Guardian

_Chapter 5: Scarlet Phoenix, Gentle Guardian_

* * *

The steam rising from my ceramic white cup filled with tea is what I focus my attention on while Ryan asks the question that's been nagging at me for some time now. "So that's your big secret? You're half-ender?"

"Yeah," Rylie breathes. "I intended to keep it that way, if Rain hadn't pestered me to tell him . . ." she mumbles something under her breath that I can't catch from across the low-lying table.

"But how is that possible?" I question. "Is it genetic, or is it a virus? Or—"

"It's a curse," she interrupts, shooting a glare at me that make my muscles lock in place with fear. "That's the only way to explain it."

I fall silent, gazing around the room to distract myself. On the outside, the place just seems like a modest, oak wood house embedded into a mountain. On the inside, however, it becomes a three-bedroom Japanese-style teahouse that's stuck some time period between the feudal and modern eras.

The walls are made of woven grass reinforced with the covering of wooden planks that can be seen from the outside; the floors are bamboo mats above a layer of grass and stone. Low-lying windows made from glass panes are impregnated into the wall, along with other decorations such as fine china tableware and ceremonial samurai swords. This room, the main one, has little furniture. The table made from spruce wood- the one we sit at- is the only piece we see. The bedrooms are somewhere off farther into the house, along with other rooms I have yet to discover. When I first asked Frozen how she built this, she flashed me a grin and simply replied, "Mods and texture packs."

Now, as my eyes rest on a fixed point outside the window and the uneasy silence lengthens, I notice the slight sprinkle of rain gently falling from the sky and splashing onto the sill. It's almost mesmerizing, and I nearly miss Frozen's comment: "I never thought Rain had the guts to do that."

All three of us turn to her. "Guts to do what?" Ryan pesters.

"Go against Shado's orders and, most intriguingly, engage her in combat," she explains. "Rain is Storm's younger brother, and those two probably held the closest relationship with her, more so than any other Enderman."

I notice Rylie slowly raise her hand. "Excuse me, but who is Storm?"

_"Was,"_ our host corrects her, and that simple word sends a chill down my spine. "Storm was the first Enderman Shado ever met, and they developed a strong bond when he rescued her and another player after an attack by Lo—by Herobrine."

I blink as she pauses. _Was she about to say 'Lord Herobrine'?_

"Unfortunately, Storm was one of those killed in the battle against the skeletons, about a month after they met. I believe that was also one of the contributing factors that made her snap- losing one of her closest friends and guardians."

"Hey, creeper-child," a voice calls, and we all turn our heads to the direction of the bedrooms. Rain is standing there, bandages around his head and torso, his blue eyes unreadable. His hand is linked with a pale girl's of around a block and a half in height, with raven-black hair in a bowl cut and completely straight bangs that cover half her face. She's wearing a traditional red kimono with a pink-and-white cherry blossom print. Her body seems to be trembling slightly, and she shies away from our gazes very subtly that I hardly catch the movement. "It'd be best if you just stopped talking. The kid's getting scared."

Frozen had the sense to clamp her hands over her mouth in that moment, but her expression clearly shows that she would've rather gotten into a huge argument with the Enderman. And would've won.

Rain takes two long strides and plops down at the head of the table cross-legged, while the girl remains where she is, somewhat reminding me of a ghost or second shadow. She can't be older than ten or so- she's too small and frail.

"I guess it's time for another introduction?" Frozen chuckles, motioning her over. She kneels down beside the creeper girl, staring at the floor and seemingly refusing to meet our gazes. "This is Eva- another player that I met a while back. Even though she's only nine, she's really good at sneaking around and being unseen."

"Like a ninja?" Ryan asks.

"And she's only nine?" Rylie gasps.

Frozen nods eagerly to both of them. "Exactly."

I think about my statement for a while before I actually say it, yet even when it comes out of my mouth, it sounds foreign. "Why won't you talk?"

Eva remains silent, not making eye contact.

"She's mute," Frozen explains. "Not clinically; voluntarily. Like- well, let's just say she's never in the mood to strike up a conversation."

"Why?"

Before anyone has the chance to answer my question, however, Rain suddenly jerks his head up and glances around, almost like there was something or someone following him, yet he's sitting down. Eva lifts her head as well, holding up one finger for silence.

"The earth," Rain breaths, the nervousness in his tone crisp and clear, "it's shaking . . ."

Ryan, Rylie, Frozen, and I all glance at each other. None of us feel anything. "Are you sure?" I pester.

Rain nods slowly. "Beforeshocks. The actual quake is close, though."

"How close?"

And the earth shakes.

I've never been in an earthquake before, so there's really nothing to describe it to. However, I _can_ say that it's like being on a roller coaster with so many loose tracks that there is no sure platform beneath you. A constant rumbling is always in your ears, combined with the noise of falling debris and other objects. Rylie screams and clings close to Ryan; Rain orders everyone to stay down to avoid the flying shards of stone and flint, and everyone obeys, huddling close to one another, our bodies pressing tightly against the floor.

The quake itself lasts for a good three minutes. When the shaking subsides, Eva is the first to move. She stands, deftly making her way to the door, opening it slightly and gazing out. Five seconds pass, and then she motions for us to come look.

As we all crowd around the outside, the rain stops abruptly and my eyes widen. The terrain, which used to be a sloping extreme hills biome, is now an endless expanse of forest, and the air is cleaner and familiar.

Rain says what's on my mind. "The server . . . merged with the homeworld."

Slow clapping sounds behind me, and Frozen moves into my field of vision. "Great job. Very great job. Now you don't need to server-hop between dimensions- you're already home."

_They're both right. My home isn't very far from here. But how did-?_

The earthquake. Of course.

". . . It's getting dark . . ." Rylie murmurs, and I follow her gaze to the sun setting over the horizon. I also notice Ryan leading her back inside out of the corner of my eye. Rain follows them as well.

"Are you going to stay for the night?" Frozen asks, looking directly at me.

I sigh. "Are you sure this place is secure?" I counter. "You are a player as well. You might as well be the target for another raiding party, and us by extent."

"Shado won't attack me," she answers simply. "I've known her in real life for three years."

I give her a sideways look, and then nod, turning back inside to help clean up what the earthquake damaged. Frozen absently closes the door behind me.


	7. Imperishable Night

_Chapter 6: Imperishable Night_

* * *

Silence, except for the breeze created by Oblivion's slowly-flapping wings. He waits outside the fortress, watching, guarding the barren landscape. However, it is night in the Overworld- the End is deserted, with the exception of us two. Will that number stay the same, with the exception of me? Or will another hopefully join us?

The ink-black, leather-bound book that consists of my entire life in a journal lays open and cool in my trembling hands, on a blank page; expectantly waiting for me to spill more ink into it. The ink pot and quill pen rest on the nightside table. I gingerly take the quill, dip it into the pot, and press it to the page, beginning to write in a language that has been long since forgotten.

_This may very well be the last entry of my life. If I wasn't considered crazy back then, well . . . I certainly am insane now. I dare not speak of my plan until it has been done- whether I live to tell the tale afterwards is up to fate to decide.  
You may never figure it out . . . but others certainly will. The signs will be clear enough to them. Will one come along one day and finish this story if I am unable to?  
I know you do not understand any of this so far, yet I ask you to wish me luck. I'm going to need a lot of it if I am to succeed.  
Farewell._

_-Alyssa_

I shut the book, clasp it, and hug it tightly to my chest. It's been forever since I've used my real name, and with it, my twelve-year-old self comes rushing back to me, along with several different feelings and memories- the day I first landed in Minecraft; the zombie attack; the night that Storm rescued me and my first real introduction to the Endermen- wait. I tense up, the realization slowly coming to my mind. On this day, exactly two years ago . . . Storm had died.

I curl up on the bed even further, forcing the tears my eyes threaten to cry back. _You're fourteen now, Shado, _I think to myself. _You gotta stay strong and not be the crybaby you once were._

I dry my eyes with my fists and shove the journal deep under the mountain of pillows on my bed, sliding off the covers and landing crouched on the floor. I wait there, on the ground, running the plan over in my head again. Silence lingers for three seconds. Then five. Seven.

I breathe out when the seconds reach ten. Standing, I make my way out of the bedchamber and deeper into the castle.

Through long hallways constructed of obsidian, end stone, and glowstone; down several flights of stairs that echo my footsteps right back at me. I have gone weaponless- which would seem normal if I wasn't planning what I am now.

Finally, I reach the entrance to the basement: a gaping hole in the ground that is fashioned from a staircase, spiraling down into the void. I descend this one as well.

The basement seems to be a pitch-black to my eyes- I have gotten used to the glowstone lighting the way, so much so that it takes me a few seconds to adjust to the dim light of the redstone torches. Four of them, to be exact. Sitting on four different gold blocks placed in a square, with four others in between them, separating them into one giant three-by-three square. A block of mossy cobblestone lies in the center, and a block of netherrack rests on top of that. A summoner.

The flint and steel dig into my palm as I gather it from my inventory, and my voice does not sound like my own when I speak.

"Please," I murmur into the silence. "I have become desperate, asking you for your help. I know you have been here this entire time- guiding me, deciding for me, giving me strength, but it is not enough. Now, it is time to fight with me. We both share a common goal- to destroy the players. Please help me succeed in that . . . I call upon you."

I strike the flint against the steel, creating sparks that light the netherrack in an instant.

Immediately, the fire flares up with a blast of wind that makes me step back and cover my face to protect it from any stray embers. The blaze spreads to the golden blocks not occupied by the redstone torches, and thousands upon thousands of monochrome-colored pixels appear in my field of vision, forming together over the summoner into the shape of a traditional Minecraft player. _It's working . . ._

Suddenly, the pixels complete their reformation of the figure and the fire disappears, leaving the room to be lit only by the redstone torches and, more prominently, his glowing white eyes; a sight that has been long since recognized- and feared- by players all over the world.

_Out of all of the humans that try to summon me, _he mentions quietly in my mind, yet his voice is perfectly clear, _you happen to be one of them._

"And the one you decide to answer," I continue for him, sinking into a kneeling position. "Welcome back, Herobrine."

* * *

_Run._

The single, abstract thought in my head as I turn and dart back up the stairs and through the hallway, my bare feet making next to no noise on the cold obsidian flooring.

_Can't let them see me._

My black jumpsuit transforms me into a shadow, even in the brightness of the glowstone. From there, I am merely a blur, moving so fast towards my goal.

I see it the large doors signaling the exit are just up ahead.

_Got to warn somebody . . ._

I slip through the crack in the fortress entrance, and as soon as my feet touch the end stone, I skid to a halt and catch my breath. I am out of the dragon's line of sight, but I can't rest for long. A little mental concentration, and I am gone in a short dissolution of white pixels, back to the Overworld.

I spawn in the doorway of the bedroom, where Frozen is sleeping peacefully on the futon. Glancing at the length of the shadows, it has just reached midnight. But this is urgent- if I don't get the words out now, then I probably will never speak again.

I kneel by Frozen's side, trying to shake her awake. She moans quietly, attempting to swat me away with a sleepy "Leave me alone," but I slap her hand in return, and that seems to wake her up.

She rubs her eyes and sits up, blinking a few times before lighting a torch and noticing me. "Eva!" she whispers in surprise, and I notice she's reverted to the odd clicks and hisses that make up creeper speech- which I understand perfectly. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

So she doesn't see the crazed, frantic look in my amber eyes that I know is there. Now is the time to speak- I open my mouth, and the sound of my own voice shocks me.

"Our master," I breathe. My voice is hollow, cracked, and broken as I struggle to form the words. "He- Herobrine . . . h-he's back."

I bury my face into her nightshirt and start to cry.


	8. Nightmare Night

_Chapter 7: Nightmare Night_

* * *

"Chowder."

I look up at the sound of my name, over my shoulder from the wounded wolf I was taking care of, to face the judgmental eyes of the current Nether Lord- Bracken. He stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed seemingly in annoyance.

"And what is it now?" I ask icily, standing up and brushing the fur off my hoodie. We've never been on good terms since the battle two years ago. Also, he should be in the Nether at this time- what is he doing here?

Bracken shifts on his feet, and even though his expression remains hard, I can tell he's nervous. "There's something I need to show you," he explains. "Follow me to the battlements." And then he leaves, with me following after him.

A blast of cold air hits my face the moment I step outside. Bracken is standing at the edge of the cobblestone wall, seemingly staring off into the distance. I glance around, but don't see anything out of the ordinary. The MobLord catches my eyes, and then jerks his head slightly upwards. I glance up, expecting to see the dark indigo expanse dotted with stars- and stagger backwards, shocked at what is presented before me. The sky has become a bold maroon-red color, and there is not a single celestial object in sight.

The midnight darkness is still here, however, but my mind races, trying to make sense of all of this. I cannot pull my gaze off the sky as I breathe out the question in my mind. "How . . . is this possible?"

"It takes a very high concentration of power to influence changes in the Overworld," Bracken murmurs, seemingly half to himself. I move over to the edge of the wall, gripping the cobblestone so tightly that my knuckles turn white. "Positive or negative. But a red sky could really only mean one thing . . ." He pauses. "Herobrine has been re-summoned."

"But isn't that impossible?" I counter. "He was erased two years ago."

" . . . Not _impossible,_" he corrects. "Someone with a high enough power concentration would be able to do that . . ."

I start to get the feeling he knows exactly who summoned Him, but I bite back the question and ask another one. "Do any of the other MobLords know about this?"

"If they look up, then possibly, yeah," he answers, giving a dark chuckle. "I know for a fact that Ryan would understand at once, yet that's not good for us. But the others . . . I really don't know."

"I'll have to warn Sis, then," I mutter. "This kind of news really shouldn't be kept secret."

"I'll tell Sun and Blaze, as well," Bracken nods, dashing back into the fortress, most likely in the direction of the Nether Portal. I give the blood-red sky one last glance and turn inside as well.

* * *

I glance around in the darkness, the lack of light no match for my ability to pierce it. Every minute detail is brought upon me- from the shadows under the wall decorations to the folds in the bamboo flooring. But none of that matters to me.

Stepping as lightly as I can, I sneak out of the house where everyone is sleeping and make my way into the forest. The air is warmer here, but only slightly as I trek through the trees, passing various other nightwalkers that pay no attention to me as I go, on a now-familiar path down to the beach.

It takes about five minutes until I can feel the sand digging itself into the cracks between my clawed feet. Within the span of six blocks, the land slopes downwards and the near-black waves curl up over them, and the sound is soothing to my ears. Another black shape stands off to the side, staring out towards the horizon. I glide over to her.

Rylie doesn't acknowledge me other than a short nod- barely an incline of her head. She doesn't glance back at me, but I can tell from her body posture that she's nervous.

"So you can feel it too?" I ask into the silence.

Rylie shifts on her feet. "It's not that hard to miss . . ." she murmurs. "Especially since glancing up would give someone their first clue. You don't have to feel the energy signature to understand, Rain." She pauses. "Who do you think summoned him?"

I shake my head. "I, honestly, have no idea . . . I just hope it was a stupid player and they're dead by now. If it was someone important . . ." I shudder. "I don't want to even think about what that would cause."

"_That's too bad, isn't it?"_ a voice behind me interjects, making me freeze in my spot. It's a voice that's familiar, and yet, it seems to resound even inside my head. _"Because that's how it worked."_

A blunt pain makes contact with the side of my head and I'm skidding across the area, feeling myself slam into a tree. The world is hazy to my eyes, and I can barely make out Rylie's surprised gasp as she whirls around to face my attacker- Shado.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she shouts, the fear in her voice unmistakeable. "Attacking your own kind?!"

"_And you won't do anything about it?"_ Shado counters, flipping her sword out. _"You're an Enderman as well, remember?" _The spike of energy from her teleporting sends a jerk up my spine, and I can feel Rylie's pain mirroring in my own body as she screams, a long gash appearing down her back from the Queen's sword. _"Or do you just not care to see yourself for who you are?"_

Rylie sinks down to her knees as I appear in front of Shado, elbowing her in the shoulder and grabbing her sword from midair when she lets go of it. Only then do I notice her eyes- they're both glowing white. "No," I breathe, my voice sounding helpless. "You're not her- you're not Shado."

"_I would have expected you to figure that out earlier,"_ she points out, recovering her sword. I barely duck out of the way of a spin attack, landing next to Rylie.

_We can't fight this,_ I think, clenching the Enderwoman's hand in mine. _We have to get somewhere safe-_-

And that is the last of I see of that place- Shado's obsidian sword raised high in the air, aiming downward to stab me in the head.


End file.
